Your Name is Karkat Vantas
by arsenicRenegade
Summary: Its the night before Karkat's wriggling day. Gamzee's got some things planned out, Karkat's confusing quadrants. Starts out pale and getting redder with time. Gamkar, i love this pairing so much...
1. Chapter 1

== Be Karkat Vantas, and you're impatiently waiting for your juggalo moirail.

This morning you reminded him to leave work early so you could spend the day before your wriggling day watching one of your treasured romcoms, but to no avail. He's late and knowing him, he'll probably insist on watching it late into the night, ruining your sleep schedule yet again. It's not like you minded staying up late, you just didn't want him to be accustomed to staying up late every night because you know he would if he could. He also gets very physical at night, making it a struggle to keep your thoughts strictly pale. You try to act annoyed when he is, but in fact. You love it.

His job's on the more human side of town as an artist. He usually goes with oil paint, but he's a god with spray paint. Every few blocks and you'll come across his trademark clown clubs covered in "paint". Well that's what he tells everyone, but you know better.

You hear his unbelievably heavy footsteps as he walks to the apartment door and fumbles with his keys for a good minute and a half. You don't bother opening the door for him in the time it takes him to get his keys because you think it's endearing how he struggles with the key for so long. With a slur of fucks he swings open the door he immediately drops everything he's carrying and he tackles you into a heap of bike horns, knocking all of the breath out of you, with a chorus of horns crying out in

"_WHAT THE FUCK GAMZEE."_

"_WhAt BrO? ItS jUsT a MoThErFuCkIn' RuNnInG hUg"_

"_NO! ITS MY FUCKING WRIGGLING DAY YOU FUCKASS! WHERE WERE YOU!"_

"_BrO, i KnOw It Is. WaS jUsT GeTtInG sOmE oF yOuR fAvOrItE rOmCoMs AnD rOmAnTiC sHiT lIkE tHaT, aNd NePeTa WaS aLl Up AnD hElPiNg Me PlAn SoMe ThInGs FoR mY bEsT mOtHeRfUcKiNg fRiEnD, BuT iM sOrRy KaRkAt." _

The worried way he finished his words and turned his head away from his shoulders was just too fucking precious, and at that moment that your blood pusher just fucking melted. He was genuinely sorry about being late, putting effort into making the words sincere instead of letting the sopor talk for him. He called you by your name; he rarely did that, usually calling you by cute nicknames like 'karbro' or 'karkles', when he called you by your name he was either serious or sad. And with that he buried his face in your neck probably smearing his clown makeup onto the entirety of your neck in the process.

"_WELL FUCK GAMZEE. NOW YOU GOT YOUR TRASHY MAKEUP ALL OVER ME"_

"_Aw No WorRiEs IlL cLeAn YoU uP lAtEr YoU dOnT eVeN kNoW aLl oF tHe MiRaClEs I gOt In StOrE fOr My BeSt MoTheRfUcKiNg PaLeBrO" _

When he called you palebro it made your chest heavy, you didn't like it. It's not like you're secretly flushed for him or anything. That would certainly ruin your moirailship with him but, you sure didn't like the sound of it.

"_FINE. WELL WHAT THW FUCK YOU YOU 'HAVE IT STORE' FOR ME EXACTLY?"_

"_WeLl I wAs AlL uP aNd ThInkInG tHaT wE CoUlD aLl Up AnD wAtCh SoMe RoMcOmS. hElL, iLl EvEn Up AnD lEt A mOtHeRfUcKeR cHoOsE tHe SlImIeSt MoViE eVer"_

"_SERIOUSLY! YOU'LL LET ME WATCH THE NOTEBOOK WITH YOU? DAMN GAMZEE, YOURE SERIOUS ABOUT THIS AREN'T YOU?"_

Gamzee said nothing in response. He only got up from the pile with a sigh of relief from the bicycle horns and he then picked up you fireman style and making sure to grab your butt with a firm honk and a pap to calm down your immediate objection to the hand's trespassing.

He then settles you on the couch with his arms comfortably around you. Oh how you wish he wasn't so coquettish with you, although his name practically meant flirty smile. It caused you to have as your older brother would say 'triggering thoughts' whatever that meant. But it felt nice, a hell of a lot better than the nickname 'palebro'.

When he got up you accidentally let out a needy whine and he immediately spun around with a smug grin plastered on his face like it was a part of his clown makeup.

"_Aw, DoEs KaRkElS wAnT mE tHaT bAd? C'mOn IlL bE tHeRe To WaRm YoUr RoUnD lItTle AsS"_

Gog was he temp- no. No thoughts like that.

"_NO YOU FUCKASS IM JUST FUCKING COLD. NOW JUST HURRY UP AND GET OVER HERE" _

"_Aw FiNe BrOtHeR. iLl bE jUsT a MoThErFuCkInG mInUtE." _

He said as he walked to the tv set and wiggled his ass as he bent down dramatically to put in the cd.

"_KEEP YOUR ASS TO YOURSELF! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT!"_

He walked up and shooshed you immediately with a smirk. He then commenced to take off your shoes and your jacket covering you in a shower in kisses with indefinite pale or red origin, completely fucking with your thoughts even more. He then got some popcorn from the bag of things that he was carrying, having completely forgotten about the open door.

Once he was done with catering to your every whim, he settled behind you covering the both of you with a crab blanket. He then rested his head on your shoulder and head. Accidentally bumping horns, you bit your lip. He always forgets that being a mutant, your horns are more sensitive to pleasure than you'd like to admit, and Gamzee, noting your lip's movement he remembered your horns.

"_SoRrY kArBrO. i DiDn'T mEaN tO tOuCh YoUr HoRnY lItTle HoRnS"_

He said as he moved his hands lower around your abdomen, dancing his fingers on your stomach, distracting you from any protest you had about your horns. It felt amazing, although you'd never actually show it, but you had a feeling he always knew what he was doing to you. He moved your hips farther back into his hips, reducing the space between both of you.

He tried not to bother you during the movie, only occasionally bumping horns or blowing or nibbling on your ear. Not that you were complaining. You weren't really sure how moirails were supposed to act but you guess this is how they do. You've never paid any real attention to other pale couples like Nepeta and Equius, or even Feferi and Eridan when they were together.

And oddly enough, every once in a while you'd feel a movement from his large sweatpants, undoubtedly from his bulge, but you guess it was normal for someone of his blood color. That must be it, the higher the blood the more restless the bulge, the more it moves. Or maybe it was the movie. Maybe it was something else.

The movie finished and he slowly got up, dragging his claws up your abdomen, creating a little warm tingle from your horns to your toes. Leaving an empty space behind you, you feel empty. You turn around and turn your back to the tv, obviously smelling the couch with its comforting smell of faygo and sopor. He notices your nose pressed to the couch and throws his shirt at your face with amazing aim, considering his sobriety at the moment.

"_HeRe BrOtHeR. tAkE mY sHiRt If YoU wAnT tO sMeLl Me ThAt BaD."_

With a wink he turns around to his bag of surprises. There it goes. That gog damn face of his. Why must it be so charming? You ignore the thought and you decide you take his advice seriously and you take off your shirt off with intentions to replace it with his. It is the eve of your wriggling day after all. You were about to put his shirt on, but he snuck up behind you and honked a horn in your ear making you jump. He let out a low deep chuckle while you got up and started to yell at him.

"_WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THAT! YOURE JUST SCARING THE SH-"_

You were stopped mid rant as your eyes fell to his chest. His torso was very wiry and toned for some odd reason. He never did any real exercise to receive his physique, other than run from police officers for various offenses. You always seem to blame it on the blood. But nevertheless his body was beautiful *no flush* despite what he sometimes said. His body was defaced with the multiple scars from the lack of a proper lusus that causing other beasts to hurt and abuse the young subjuggulator. This was a thing that he wasn't proud of, he was often insecure about it but it brought a smile and a boost of self esteem to the indigo blood when he saw the emotions change across your face.

"_CmOn KaRkElS. i KnOw YoU wAnT tHe B"_

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP NOOKSUCKER. LETS JUST FINISH WHAT TINKERBULLSHIT YOU GOT PLANNED"_

"_FiNe BrOtHeR, bUt ArE yOu AlL uP aNd SuRe YoU cAn HaNdLe It?"_

"_YES I CAN FUCKING HANDLE WHATEVER YOU PLAN TO PASS OF AS ENTERTAINMENT."_

He then 'run hugs you' and you both slide off of the couch and onto the floor, and he starts to tickle you. Surprised with his method of attack you start to tickle back and soon it morphs into a full-fledged tickle war, and eventually you give up with him sitting on your stomach with his hands pressed into your chest.

"_BeTtEr KaRbRo?" _

With another wide grin and wink you were his. You immediately you pull his shoulders down and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

== You're being Karkat Vantas, and holy fuck you're kissing your moirail.

This breathtaking exchange went on for a good minute until you pushed him away not sure what to think.

"_MoThErFuCkInG wHoA, hEy KaRkElS i DiDnT kNoW yOu AlL uP aNd HaD iT iN yOu BrOtHeR."_

You sat there in utter disbelief, completely unable to even make coherent thoughts. The fact that his bulge was writhing like crazy, tickling your highly receptive torso while he was perched atop you, wasn't helping you one bit. Gamzee was flushed for you? What about Tavros? Didn't those two have thing? Weren't they in a current thing? Were you flushed for Gamzee? Was he flushed for you? A plethora of questions raced through your mind as you sit there staring at him for what seems to be an eternity until you ask the question.

"_WHAT IS THIS."_

You don't give him time to answer before you slide him off of your lap and you take the nearby blanket and cover yourself cradling your knees, mentally berating yourself for possibly ruining your moirailship with him. He's speaking to you but you can't hear him. You don't want to, so you don't. This goes on for a few minutes until he gets up and sits next to you and puts his head on your shoulder cradling his knees mirroring your position. A pale move, maybe the kiss was just the sopor talking, not him.

"_WHAT ABOUT TAVROS?"_

"_No MaN hEs DoEsN-"_

You cut him off. This isn't time for bullshit. If you wanted bullshit you'd talk to Strider.

"_ARENT YOU GUYS A THING? WHY WONT YOU FUCKING TALK TO ME ABOUT YOUR QUADRANTS ANYMORE! AT LEAST LET ME BE A DECENT MOIRAIL FOR ONCE AND LET ME HELP YOU. ARE YO-"_

Now he was the one to cut you off. He put a long finger to your mouth, instantly silencing you.

"_Ok BrOtHeR, yOu ReAlLy WaNt To KnOw? TaVrOs BrOkE uP wItH mE a MoThErFuCkInG mOnTh AgO."_

He paused and looked up at the ceiling as if the fan was feeding him the words of an unprepared script.

"_WHAT! WHY DI-"_

"_MoThErFuCkEr WaS cHeAtInG oN mE wItH tHiS aRt mUsEuM tHeIvInG sElFiSh BluE bLoOdEd BiTcH. mOtHeRfUcKeR dIdNt EvEn CaRe AbOuT a MoThErFuCkErS fEelInGs. AlL uP aNd SaId ThErE wErE nOt No HaRd FeElInGs BuT yOu KnOw We CoUlD sTiLl Be FrIeNds. MoThErFuCkEr StIlL wAnTeD tO bE fRiEnDs. AnD i StIlL sEe HiM eVeRy MoThErFuCkInG dAy. ThAtS wHaT i GeT fOr DaTiNg ThE aRtIsT nExT dOoR."_

By then his face was streaming light indigo tears, bringing candy red ones to yours. You didn't know that he cheated on him. You didn't even know that they broke up. Yet again Karkat fucking Vantas steals the gold for moirail of the fucking sweep. You've met Tavros before and he didn't seem like the kind of person capable of that but you really didn't take the time to get to know him. You never really liked him but Gamzee was happy at the time so you said nothing about your opinion of the milkbeast-horned troll. But then again he's always happy and look at him now.

"_WAIT. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THOUGH? YOU KNOW THAT YOU CAN TELL ME ANYTHING NO MATTER WHAT."_

"_ItS jUsT tHaT iVe BeEn WaXiNg A bIt Of ReD fOr YoU, aNd I wAsNt AlL uP aNd SuRe If I cOuLd HaNdLe LoSiNg A mAtEsPrIt AnD a MoIrAiL."_

"…"

You're completely speechless. He thought that he'd lose you that easy, cute. You turn to him and you kiss his forehead as you wipe his tears away. Cupping his face as you did earlier he looks up hopefully at you and he picks you up and takes you to your room. As he sets you on your bed and tucks you in, he moves towards the door.

"NO JUST STAY HERE, PLEASE? IT'S MY FUCKING WRIGGLING DAY TOMORROW AFTER ALL."

"AlRiGhT mOtHeRfUcKeR, aS yOu WiSh."

He turns around with a grin horn to horn and gives you a dramatic bow.

He slips into your bed behind you and wraps one arm around your neck and head while the other rested on your stomach tracing your body with his finger as if he were trying to memorize the landscape by memory. A slight moan escaped your lips as his fingers grazed your horns. As you put your hand over your mouth to muffle the noise, he then began to concentrate the hand on your head solely on pleasuring your horns, dancing them nimbly at the base. It drove your thoughts mad as you arched your back and reached behind you eventually resting your hand on his horn. He pulled himself up to your body yet again, diminishing the space between the both of you. Eventually your legs entangled themselves with his, trapping your body in utter bliss. You would have never guessed that Gamzee could be like this. You underestimated him and you could have never been so wrong about something in your life. You find yourself drifting asleep and you realize what time it is.

"OH MY FUCKING GOG! ITS FUCKING 1;55 IN THE MORNING AND IVE GOT TO GO TO WORK EARLY TOMORROW! GET YOUR GRUBBY HA-"

He blows on your horn to shut you up, and it works all too well as you feel your entire self shudder with bliss. As you're sure he felt that too. He's probably already made himself a mental note to do that often.

"_HeY i AlL uP aNd FoRgOt To TeLl YoU tHaT i AsKeD yOuR bOsS fOr YoUr WrIgGlInG dAy OfF aNd He SaiD sUrE. sO yOu AiNt GoT tO dO sHiT tOmOrRoW eXcePt Be YoUr AdOrAbLe MoThErFuCkInG sElF."_

You're so caught up in the moment that you forget to protest the adjective adorable. Fuck.

"_OH WELL THANKS I GUESS, IT WOULDA SUCKED ASS TO WORK ON MY OWN FUCKING WRIGGLING DAY. BUT IN ALL SERIOUSNESS WE GOTTA GO TO SLEEP."_

You felt guilty for ruining such a sweet moment with such an unnecessary question, but what's done is done. You try to get some sleep but something about the way he held you, the way he massaged your shoulder made your mind prickle with adrenaline and a well of untapped energy. You're just so glad to have him as a moirail and you just want to shower him in kisses. What if you're giving him the wrong idea? You don't even know what you want, even when he clearly stated how he felt.

Thinking about how Tavros broke his heart, you kinda wanted to kick the little shit in the yaoi-makers. Damn, Strider had rubbed off on you a bit. "Yaoi-makers" was a term he said, not you. What are you even doing thinking about Strider? Think about how you feel about Gamzee, maybe you'll realize how you feel. Yeah, like you're just gonna wake up and realize you had the hots for your best fucking friend. It's not like you've been any recent relationships, the last red or black romance other than the black one with yourself when Kanaya wasn't there, was a red one with Terezi. Gog, that bitch, fucking leaving you for Strider and his coolkid facade. You can't stand his face. You could say you were waxing a bit black for him but most humans couldn't feel black, and Dave isn't that special, he wouldn't be one of those few people, would he? You really liked Terezi for a long time but ever since someone started trolling them online he's all she would talk about. You don't even know who decided to troll them first… you were hung-over at the time so the matter is still a bit fuzzy to you. Gog. Its 3;49 and even Gamzee's asleep, its time you should too…


	3. Chapter 3

== Wake up. It's your wriggling day.

You wake up with no arms around you. You hear Gamzee in the kitchen dancing to Bubblegum Bitch by Marina and the Diamonds. Oh how he loves to dance to that song with emphasis to the Bitch in the chorus. You smell eggs and bacon; he must be cooking for you, how sweet. You sleepily rise out of bed and go to the kitchen.

"HeY bUbBlE bUtT, yOu AwAkE yEt?"

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT! GOD DAMN IT."

"HaPpY bIrThdAy mOtHeRfUcKeR!"

He then runs towards you and picks you up like the human male protagonist picks up the petite female love interest in order to woo her at the end of the romcom. Then he gives you a quick peck on the lips and puts you down and scampers off to the kitchen before you can say anything, not that you would have. You doubt that he's gonna be up for another feelings jam today considering it's your wriggling day and all and that's ok. You guys live together, just talk tomorrow.

"SO WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE PLANNED FOR US TODAY?"

"WeLl yOu KnOw ThAt AlTeRnIaN wAr MuSeUm YoU wAnTeD tO gO tO?"

"WHAT! SERIOUSLY YOU'RE TAKING ME THERE! HOLY FUCK THAT'S AWESOME!"

"No NeEd To ThAnK mE kInD cItIzEn Im JuSt DoInG mY mOtHeRfUcKiNg JoB"

You sit down and look at the feast that he pretty much set up for you. The eggs were a bit raw but it's the thought that counts. You've always wanted to go the war museum but you've never had the time, it's really sweet of him to remember something like that. About halfway through the car ride he falls asleep on your lap. He looks so tired, did he even sleep? You can see the purple bags under his eyes and you feel bad that he went so far as to learn to make everything this morning, considering the fact that you made breakfast for the both of you each morning. As the taxi nears the museum you try to coax him awake but you can hardly move your legs since he's pretty much curled himself on top of you.

"HEY. WAKE UP. C'MON GAMZEE WE'RE HERE."

You heard an almost inaudible groan from the clown's unresponsive body and you know that waking him up like this took precision. He could wake up with pretty much any kind of mood. It was amazing how all of these post-nap moods were all by the same person.

"HoLy FuCkIn ShIt BrOtHeR! I aM sO mOtHeRfUcKiNg SoRrY fOr SlEePiNg AlL oN yOu!"

"IT'S OKAY. BUT YOU AREN'T, DID YOU EVEN SLEEP LAST NIGHT? ACTUALLY DON'T ANSWER THAT. ALL THAT MATTERS NOW IS THAT YOU'RE TIRED NOW. HEY TAXI MAN CAN YOU TAKE US HOME?"

"No MoThErFuCkInG wAy BrOtHeR, i KnOw I lOoK tIrEd BuT wE'vE gOtTa Go To ThE mUsEuM, bEcAuSe If NoT yOu'Re NeVeR gOnNa TaKe YoUrSeLf."

And with that he reached into his pocket and paid the taxi driver and left the taxi and held the door like the chauffer to an important celebrity at a Hollywood party. The whole day was absolute bliss and you loved reading every single bit of the ancient troll history. The more time you spent reading, the more time Gamzee spent with his eyes closed on the benches checking up on you every few minutes. You wondered the entire time that you were there if he knew how much you appreciated him for doing all this. You decided to leave after reading just about every single paragraph there was to read in the entire building.

"GAMZEE LETS GO. I'VE READ EVERY SINGLE GOD DAMNED WORD THERE IS TO READ IN THIS FUCKING BUILDING."

"JuSt WaIt A mOtHeRfUcKiN mOmEnT KArBrO, i GoT sOmEtHiNg To ShOw YoU."

"C'MON GAMZEE, I'M STARTING TO GET COLD AND I REFUSE TO WEAR MY BROTHER'S OLD RED SWEATER. FUCK, LET'S JUST GO ALR-"

Then and there, the fucking president could have taken a gigantic shit on your doorstep and you wouldn't even care. Outside of the museum there was a fucking limousine and Gamzee was in a suit and he was holding one in his hands identical to his. Holy fuck when did he even plan this. This was the cutest thing that anyone has ever done for you and knowing him, there was more to come.


End file.
